


lost at sea but all I need is you

by celestiastarz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dream SMP but even weirder, F/M, Gen, GeorgeNotFound has wings, Original Character(s), Pirate AU, Sally is non-binary cause i am non-binary and i get to do what i want!! damnit!!, She/Her pronouns for Sally The Salmon, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is a Phoenix, Very Fun, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is in love with a fish, mermaids and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiastarz/pseuds/celestiastarz
Summary: Dream and his crew sail far and wide for treasure, but they never expected to see a child with golden wings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Original Female Character, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 29





	lost at sea but all I need is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sees something in a cage, then someone helps him learn how to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU time boys *rubs hands* 
> 
> I am so excited about this!! This is gonna be a bit modern but just how they talk because I do not want to write accents LOL

Dream was hardly enchanted by sailors, most times they were typical and it bored him. They work on ships for cargo and ship goods from one country to the next. Over and over and over again. He wondered what made them work so hard for so little the cost. Dream's life was summarized through the ocean, his footprints were scattered across the world and many had known him as a celebrated God. He came, he killed, he stole, and he left. That was his routine, but he supposed it can get boring at times. Even when he tended to betray his own plans in favor of a more interesting steal, it always came back to his typical route. Nothing changed, they were always the same. At least he still had his crew with him, his men served him as though nothing in the world mattered. Many were orphans with no life ahead of them, others were thieves who begged for their lives for something better, but most times they were creatures. Many of his men were non-human, with wings or incredible strength. It didn't matter because he accepted them all onto his ship. Even he was something special too.

But today, he stared at the sailor's miles away from him. There was a small cage on the docks with a white cloth over it. Men walked in front of it, paying it no mind at all, as the cage began to rattle. Maybe there was a child in there or a monster capable of great power. Dream hummed in glee but it was a little too loud. This caught the attention of his favorite crewmate, and best friend, George.

Even though Dream's face was always covered by that stupid, badly drawn smile, George had seen Dream's thinking face many times before. He would widen his eyes, hum, and stand around like an idiot when he was thinking. He was like a child who had a hard time deciding on what candy to buy. George peered at him and tried to look over his shoulder to see what he is looking at. Alas, a black cage was on the dock in front of them. George sighed, he wanted to stop him before he declared adoption upon a random thing in a cage.

"What are you doing?" His accent plagued Dream's mind.

Dream shrugged and turned away, "Just thinkin'"

George elbowed him in the side, "Guessed so, I saw you staring," He chucked for a moment before adding, "do you want whatever is in that cage then?"

The other man didn't reply. He just stared at George with big dopey eyes, which was an answer in of itself, before he nodded slowly. George sighed, he hated being the downer on the ship but he was accurate in his concern. A child, or whatever in that cage, was not safe on a ship thousands of miles from land. It could drown, or worse, he smart enough to steal their riches and leave. But he couldn't deny Dream, wasn't even because of his eyes but because of his own past. George grew up similarly to whatever was in the cage, it was why his first instinct was that a child was in there.

George was also non-human, one of the firsts Dream had met. They were both very young when they met, Dream's father was still around to protect him. Dream's father brought George on the ship because he had a special power. He was a half-bird. He was very well in hiding his form though. His people were very good at disguising themselves for safety. When he was caught by Dream's father, he was running away from the men who tried to hurt him. He was very kind to George, even offered to train him in sword fighting. George's abilities didn't make him the best fighter though, he had decent stamina but not so much strength unlike Dream.

" _I do_ ," Dream stated, "but I am afraid of what it might be."

There was genuine fear in Dream's eyes. George hated thinking of himself when he saw fear. It was a hidden insecurity he wished he didn't have to worry about anymore. At least he knew it wasn't directed towards him.

George rubbed his temples, "Well, curiosity killed the cat. Just promise me you'll be safe."

Dream only laughed at that statement, which made George's ears go pink. "What?" He asked, sounding more defensive in nature. "Just that, you're worried about me," Dream wiped away a fake tear, "I defended myself against things twice the size of that cage and suddenly I worry you?" "Sh-shut up! I just want you to be safe, alright?" George turned away, "I'll get Sap if you want to continue with this disaster plan." Dream leaned into George's space, "You don't have to worry about me, Georgie."

George's face went pink with embarrassment, "You're so weird."

Then George left to fetch Sapnap.

\---

Sapnap was an interesting fellow, he was strong like Dream but was logical kind of like George. Though some of his actions relied on impulsivity, it was obvious he valued both his friend's advice when it came to what to do in action. He never grew up to be a leader and he doubted that day to ever come. He always enjoyed being on the sidelines, as he checked up on his fellow crewmates and such. They all appreciated his presence, as the way he goes about life, carefree and relaxed, was almost admirable.

He had joined a few years after George was found, men thought he was just another runaway orphan. In reality, he was a soldier boy who was recruited along with his own father. That kid's mind was all over the place with training that even the strongest of men would never want to endure. Something had happened during the attack because he got lost trying to escape the battlefield, he was found wounded and sick. As the crew helped fix him up, they promised that he would return home one day. That day never came. The crew was quite happy about it too. It was like the recycling of lost children, they were able to be given a better life - through one of pillaging and one of freedom. They all worried about his skills on a boat since he seemed to be very seasick and easily dizzy. Thankfully, his fighting skills still came to him as instinct so that was one reason to keep him.

The battlefield could never compare to the freedom he experienced while on a ship. He was promised a life of adventure but was given nothing but trouble in return. Although being a ship member was harder, it was easier than swinging a gun around at a young age. Nowadays, he was swinging his pistol around when he wanted and whenever he wanted to.

So he spent his names as usual. He was in his bunker, relaxed as he took a swing of liquor that Dream had recently stolen from some rich guy who probably wouldn't notice it gone. His day was going well. He had found a treasure map that he found in a nearby village, he was eyeing it over and marking spots he knew off the top of his head: traveling by boat meant you had a good idea of where everything is. His eyes were on the paper, that was pinned to his work table.

A knock on his door, though that noise startled him due to his back being towards the door - it was obvious who it was since he was the only one who actually knocks on doors around here.

Sapnap rolled his head back, "Hey Gogy, come in."

George walked in, he looked very unimpressed by the nickname Sapnap gave him.

"Boy, I wish you could give me a better name."

Sapnap laughed and looked back at the map, "And I wish I had a full chest of diamonds, we can't all get what we want around here, _Gogy_."

George leaned on the doorframe, "Are you going to continue with your stupid names? Or will you actually hear what I am about to say."

"Depends." Sapnap hummed in amusement, "What do you have to say?"

And so he explained.

"Really? A cage, huh?" Sapnap now looked at the man in the face.

He turned to his map and back at George. He smiled, he supposes he could postpone an adventure for another.

"Count me in."

As Sapnap arrived, they all formated a plan. Sapnap would lead some of the crew would distract the sailor men as the other half will protect the ship. Dream and George had a grand plan for stealing the cage. George was still worried about it since it was a bit dangerous but he knew Dream wasn't a coward. He trusted Dream to go through with the plan and plus he was relatively strong for being a human. It made George jealous to see how strong he was for a human, but he ignored it.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" George had directed his question towards Dream, but Sapnap replied instead.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted, "I fucking hate those sea pussies, I'd do anything to cause more trouble to them!"

"And if it's a child?"

"More orphans the better!” Sapnap flashed finger guns, which caused George to roll his eyes and for Dream to laugh.

"I doubt that it's a child, _George_ ," Dream emphasized the shorter's name, "but if it is, I will make sure we take good care of them."

\---

So they brought their crew together to inform and set their plan into motion. They all agreed almost in an instance. It was impulsive and childish but George knew Dream was stupidly curious for his own good. What is done is done. If they get something good in exchange, then they would be awarded. If they got caught, well, they didn’t think that far anyways. He nearly prayed for it to not go that far, for his own sake.

Dream handed George a rope, as he pointed towards a building he scoped out. Both men hurried onto a nearby dock, one that was not occupied, of course. They nearly fell on their faces as they hurried off the boat and to an empty alleyway. They both looked at each other, George bit his lip.

“You sure you want to go through with this?”

Dream nodded, “Sure do. What, are you chickening out?”

George held back a chuckle, “No, no I- chicken? Really? Are you a child?”

“I feel like one right now,” Dream sighed, as he looked up at the building, “just get this over with, I hate heights.”

He blinked a few times to register what he just said. Was he being serious? Their entire plan was based on height itself, why did he not think this through. He was about to start the plan and now he hits him with this shit? Dream had moments where he was a total genius but these were not that kind of moments right now.

George waved a hand, “I’m sorry, are you afraid of heights?”

Dream shrugged casually, his eyes alone gave away all George needed to hear.

“Dream- ugh...” George grumbled as he placed his head in his hands, “Why did this never come up?”

The taller tried to brush it off, “It’s fine, it’s dumb to back out now.”

It was stupid to continue, so utterly stupid. But George couldn’t argue with Dream when he made up his mind, so all he could do was to followed his lead, as he ordered.

George unleashed his wings and flew upwards until his feet reached the top of the building. He searched quickly for a place to tie to the rope. He found a sturdy pillar that he was able to tie the rope around so Dream could climb easier. He dropped the rest down the side of the building, as he waited for Dream to climb up. The sailors were not greeted by pranksters quite yet, the signal would be given by Sapnap. So the two watched as the men below them continued their trading, it wasn't the best to rush this especially since _George's kind_ was very profitable on the black market.

"Don't give me those eyes." Dream muttered as he broke the quietness between them, almost out of nowhere.

"Huh?" George turned towards him, eyes wide.

"I know you better than anyone else," Dream paused before fully looking at his friend, "you worry too damn much."

George laughed bitterly, "All because I care for you, _idiot_."

It wasn't George's fault he was so protective of his friends, but he knew he had to cool it with the worrying. Dream worried for him too, after all, but he was aware of how capable his friends were. The difference was that George was waiting for incoming doom to run away while Dream awaited it in order to improve. Both had their reasons and both worked for different situations. It was hard to see eye to eye sometimes, but George knew one thing: it was like they all loved each other the same. They love with a reason and for no reason at the same time; it was a careful kind of love, _unbreakable and sealed away in an envelope_.

"I know you do." Dream smiled brightly, "So promise you'll care a bit more about the _idiot_ down there."

George's eyes snapped back to the scene before them, Sapnap had asked the crew to wrestle the sailors who had barely any tools to fight back. It was a funny scene, with Sapnap chanting and praising his fellow shipmate while the sailors weren't even making an attempt to fight back, they had no match against a bunch of vengeful orphans and traumatized non-humans. George could barely hold in his laughter.

"Alright, let's go down there before one of them gets their arm chopped off." Dream patted George's shoulder, gently. He stepped on the edge of the building, as he tried not to look down.

"Ay, ay captain." And George took a few steps away from him, then he ran as fast as he could towards the taller and-

Dream screamed, it wasn't like he didn't trust George not to drop him but they were about 50 feet in the air, and Dream was indeed scared of heights. But they were in the air, they were flying together! Or rather, George was carrying him while he cried out in fear.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" He screamed as he tried to cover his eyes, "I can't look, holy fuck-"

"Dream, please look," George demanded weakly, "we barely have a plan but this one literally requires you to look."

The one in green sounded dizzy, "I might be sick."

George groaned in disgust, "Get sick after we steal that damn cage."

\---

He never had to carry someone while flying. It was a strange experience, to say the least. It was amazing how relaxed George felt if he ignored Dream's protests to having to look down when he even said he would moments before. The wind in his hair, the novelty of being able to see clouds a bit closer (only a bit), and just the fact that Dream was nearly light as a feather in his arms. Despite Dream's muscular frame, George was still able to lift him off the ground. He had all those fighting training to thank for his upper body strength. The world felt only a little bit lighter than before.

As they reached closer to the Earth, George had to listen to Dream's orders about positioning. He was much lower compared to George and his eyes were "more reliable"- his words, not George's. George was more focused on making sure nothing was incoming from the sky anyways.

"Alright, to the right," George moved, "okay, okay, slightly left. Oh, that's- that's too left.."

"Dream please inform me how that left is too left?"

"Okay, now a little right, oh no that's just-"

"Dream," George sighed out, "if I wanted a person to give this shitty of advice, I'd just ask you to hold up a map next time."

Dream laughed brightly, it was the most charming thing in the world at that moment. For the first time in the air, Dream had seemed content. For only a moment until they drew closer to Earth, that's when he felt Dream's anxious nature start to come through. It was obvious he was worried that everything will go wrong last minute, it was normal for him to feel that way. George did his best to reassure Dream that nothing will go wrong and, even if it did, Dream was cleaver enough to get through it like mud.

"Drop me."

"What?" George's voice raised an octave.

"I said what I said," Dream's voice didn't raise at all, but George still felt threatened, "Drop me, George."

"I-I can't just do that!" George barked back, "You'll break your legs and we would really need to chop off your legs."

George felt a hand on his forearm, he couldn't felt but feel his face go red. It was so easily flustered by a simple touch, he really needed to go out more. Dream looked up at his friend, with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"You trust me, right?"

"I did, but now you sound like a masochist." George bit his lip.

Dream's grin never faltered, "Don't worry, I got this. Just let go, and I will be fine."

So, George did. Thankfully, the fall wasn't... too bad. Yeah, just 20 feet in the fucking air. No worries! George now started to feel like a fucking moron with no common sense. Worried for his friend, he soared downwards, he prayed to whatever God out there that he will be able to catch his friend before he fractured his spine. As the peaceful breeze turned into a hurricane, George felt nothing but determination to make sure his friend was safe.

And as he reached the Earth -

"George!" Sapnap sprinted to him, "Watch out!"

Those were the last words he heard before he passed out.

\---

The world felt darker and darker every minute. He isn't dead, which is a relief. But he was jumped by 12 guys and fainted midway. So, that wasn't very good.

Dream's stupid stunt didn't end with failure, rather he drank too many strength potions to feel anything but his pulse. Thankfully, he and his men were able to drag away the cage in record time. They also left the area in record time too but they didn't want to talk about that point. Sapnap was a little upset with Dream when he explained what had happened, he felt stupid being told off by someone younger than him but that's his inner older brother complex talking, nothing about him.

"Just warn us next time, jeez, he probably thought he lost you or something." Sapnap scratched his head.

He most likely did, he was jumped and felt his world turn black, not very good things Dream made him see. Sapnap left without another word, probably still panicked from what happened. He didn't blame him, his whole life was nothing but war, him losing a friend was worse than death to a thousand arrows.

Still, he never discovered what was in the cage. It was selfish to want to see but he deserved to feel with way, he came all this way for it after all. George nearly died for it, Sapnap helped him, and the crew came on board. Dream was allowed to be selfish for just this once.

He stepped into the closet the men left him in, the cage had been still and quiet since it's assumed kidnapping. But, he can't quite say that yet, now can he? He hardly had a clue what was inside. With shaky hands, he reached for the white cloth to reveal the surprise treasure. As his hand gripped the cloth, he decided to rip it off like a bandaid.

.... Oh my god, he was right.

It was a small child, he looked scared and hungry. He wore a long-sleeved green button-up, with black shorts, and dirty, white socks. He looked as though he hadn't seen the light of day for years with how pale he was. He got to the kid's level, he scooted towards the cage. He pushed his legs closer to his chest and tried to move further away from the man, Dream had felt bad.

"Hey kid." Dream reached his finger out to him, he hoped the kid would grab onto it. He didn't.

Dream coughed a little, the silence was a bit foreign to him, "Uh- not a talker, I assume? Um, I'm Dream, I am the captain of this ship and I-I suppose, you are the... kid those sailors wanted to sell, huh?"

He just stared at him, with those big, dark eyes. His eyes were almost as quiet as the atmosphere.

"Wh-why did they want to do that?" He tried awkwardly to make him talk, "I mean, you just look like a regular old kid."

The kid looked down sadly, as he revealed his golden wings. They had lost the color, most likely due to lack of air exposure for a long time, but it was beautiful to see. Then it hit him.

"You're a phoenix?" Dream's eyes widen, "I have a friend whose part-bird too, his name is George and he's... he's so utterly wonderful."

The kid looked down, he opened his mouth to talk but closed it immediately.

"Hey, hey," he held patience in his eyes, "don't worry, you can say whatever you want."

"I-I overheard you guys talking about some who got hurt," He croaked out, "was that him?"

Dream frowned, he obviously did hear the crew's panic over him fainting. He was happy he was able to talk to him, but it still saddened him that the first things he will hear were of topics as upsetting as they were.

"Yes, but I know he'll get better. He is a strong one, you know." Dream chuckled to himself.

"I never had a friend, I always... had to count on myself." He lifted his hand to his face but didn't explain why.

Dream felt an ache in his chest, "That must be hard."

"It is, but I get by." He assured him, before making eye contact, "Tell me more about what things you do on a ship."

Dream was excited to share with him. And boy, could he go on and on about such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a fun thing to write, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
